cyberairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buy/Sell/Lease Planes
There are multiple ways to attain planes in the game. This section will cover all of these along with selling planes. You can only have a maximum of 15 planes at any time, and that number includes leased planes. Buying New Planes Click on the Buy New Planes on the left menu to purchase a brand new plane. On this page you will see all of the vital information of all planes that will help you determine which to buy. If you have enough money to buy a plane, click the name of the plane which is a link to buy the plane. Sometimes it's easy to forget the name is the link to buy the plane after getting used to clicking a button to lease planes. Once you purchase the plane you will be able to fly it on the route information page. Top 5% Airlines The top 5% of airlines, based on rating, receive a 5% discount on all new plane purchases. Buying Used Planes You can purchase used planes through the Buy Used Planes link on the left menu. You will notice there is a () with a number in it next to the link. This tells you the current number of used planes up for sale at the current time. This is a good way to get a plane at a cheaper price than a brand new one. Just click the buy button to buy the plane. There is no confirmation page so be sure you want to buy the plane before clicking the button. Selling Planes You can sell your planes to other players to buy used. Your airline must be 5 days old in order to sell planes. You can sell your planes through the Routes Information page or on the detailed view of your planes on your Airline Information page. You can set your own price on a plane but with limits. There is a maximum and a minimun price you can set on each plane: Maximum Price = Original plane cost - 10% of this cost and each KM the plane made lowers the cost by another $1.5. Minimum Price = 70% of the maximum price. If you have trouble trying to sell a plane and it doesn't go on to the used planes page, try selling it for $1 less than the maximum selling price. Plane Leasing You can lease planes through the Plane Leasing link on the left menu. Each airplane has a rating requirement to lease the plane. Each plane has a listing for how much the daily cost will be to least it. This daily cost will be taken from your funds every 24 hours from the purchase time and date. You can only lease 4 planes at a time. Remember you can only have 15 planes, so if you lease 4, the maximum number of planes you have fully paid for and own can only be at most 11. You can end the lease at any time if your plane is on the ground. If the leased plane is not at 100% condition you will have to pay for the repairs to raise it to 100% when you click End Lease. Dismantle Planes There is an option to dismantle your planes to receive a portion of the planes cost. You can access this on the detailed view of your planes on your Airline Information page. Dismantling a plane will get you 35% of it's original value and it will be deleted from the game. Itzamna 06:51, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Category:Game Guide